Cuando Saint-Étienne caiga
by Mireyan
Summary: Había muchas cosas que le disgustaban de esa simple frase. Evidentemente, una de ellas es que fuese una suerte de profecía sobre su propia muerte. Pero más que nada, le molestaba que estuviese ligada a Saint-Étienne, una abadía Normanda. Le hacía tener un vínculo con él. Y eso no le gustaba nada.


Hola a todos. Sí, sé escribir de otros fandoms. Y este fic tiene mucho tiempo, pero nunca llegó a salir de mi livejournal personal, y me apetecía subirlo, porque tuvo un trabajazo enorme. Fue un regalo para una amiga en su momento, pero aproveché para escribir sobre algo de lo que tenía muchas ganas: la relación entre Normandía e Inglaterra. Me costó escribirlo, pero le tengo mucho cariño a este fic por motivos personales, y espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo.

Tiene un montón de historia, así que notitas a final

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz**

* * *

_Cuando Saint-Étienne caiga, el reino de Inglaterra perecerá_

Robert Wace había escrito eso, pero nadie tenía muy claro si lo había inventado él, o realmente la leyenda venía de antes. Y había muchas cosas que le disgustaban de esa simple frase. Evidentemente, una de ellas es que fuese una suerte de profecía sobre su propia muerte. Pero más que nada, le molestaba que estuviese ligada a Saint-Étienne, una abadía normanda. Le hacía tener un vínculo con _él_. Y eso le desagradaba enormemente.

La reunión del G-8 iba a tener lugar a pocos kilómetros. Podría haber llegado el mismo día junto con su presidente, pero había decidido acercarse un día antes y pasear por lo que alguna vez fue también su hogar, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. No le gustaba ese sitio.

- ¿Has venido a ver si siguen en pie?

Debería haber sabido que, aunque no avisase nadie y hubiese venido en secreto, Francia se acabaría enterando de que estaba ahí.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! No es más que una estúpida leyenda. Yo no creo para nada en estas cosas.

- ¿Pero si en hadas y en unicornios? No te preocupes que la conservo perfectamente. Pero no por ti. Es porque aquí sí que sabemos cuidar nuestras cosas.

- No sé a qué te refieres con eso, pero hace mucho que no vienes por Inglaterra si crees que allí cuidamos nuestras cosas peor que aquí.

- Por supuesto que hace mucho que no voy. Siempre que me acerco demasiado enfermo. Pero en fin, no hablemos de cosas feas ¿Cómo has encontrado tu casa después de tanto tiempo? ¿Muy cambiada?

- Pues….

* * *

_Palacio de Westminster, 5 de enero de 1066_

Eduardo llevaba varios días agonizando en la cama. Arthur se había pasado esos tres días sin dormir, sujetándole la mano. Había sido un buen rey. Lo echaría mucho de menos, pero no estaba seguro de si en ese momento estaba triste por la muerte de Eduardo, o por lo que se estaba preparando.

- Todo saldrá bien.- le repetía el moribundo rey. Bien para él, porque iba a morir, y no iba a presenciar el caos en el que le dejaba sumido.

Y es que Eduardo había sido un buen hombre, pero con una lengua demasiado larga y de promesa fácil. Al parecer durante su juventud había prometido el trono de Inglaterra a un duque de Normandía, un tal Guillermo, sin la más mínima intención de cumplir su promesa. O bien Eduardo pensaba que se olvidaría, o bien que moriría antes que él, pero lo cierto que se acordaba bien y marchaba hacia su casa. También Dinamarca y Noruega tenían a su propio pretendiente.

Era ley de vida en Europa: un rey que muere sin herederos era sinónimo de una guerra justo después. Eso lo sabía de sobra, pero no evitaba que estuviese asustado.

Todo lo que pedía era que durase poco. Fuese cual fuese el resultado.

* * *

_Hastings, 14 de Octubre de 1066_

Le habían sacado de la cama y le habían arrastrado hasta la colina, con una bandera de la mano. No se había molestado en protestar, porque no le iba a servir de nada. En estos últimos tiempos, todo el mundo le arrastraba de acá para allá, como si fuese un monigote. Y eso que el premio de la guerra era él.

- La batalla está ganada de antemano.- le dijo uno de sus hombres.- Hemos derrotado a los vikingos, no veo por qué no vamos a poder también con sus parientes. La justicia divina está de nuestro lado, y además, al momento de desembarcar, su rey ha caído de bruces contra el suelo. Es sin duda un símbolo de mal augurio.

"ya podría haberse matado con la caída, eso hubiese sido mejor que un simple augurio"- pensó, aunque tampoco estaba seguro de si su recién inaugurado rey era mucho mejor que el invasor.

Cuatro horas después, el caballero que le había hablado del mal augurio yacía muerto con una flecha entre los hombros. Y su nuevo rey cabalgaba hacia Londres.

* * *

El niño rubio no era exactamente su jefe, pero se comportaba como tal. Andaba por la casa como si fuese suya, y daba órdenes a todo el mundo, incluido él. De hecho, disfrutaba especialmente con esto. Parecía que su única misión en la vida era fastidiarle y reírse de él. No importaba qué fuese, siempre encontraba algún motivo para criticarle, ya fuese su ropa, sus modales o su pelo.

- Hoy te he visto de lejos en el patio y hasta que no me he acercado no me he dado cuenta de que eras tú. Con ese pelo, pensaba que era una escoba vieja que alguien había dejado tirada.

- ¡Mi pelo no tiene ningún problema! Es fuerte y varonil, como debe ser un pelo masculino. El tuyo parece el de una princesita.

- Efectivamente, tu lo has dicho. Mis cabellos son tan hermosos que con ellos se podrían bordar los vestidos de la reina. En cambio los tuyos sólo nos servirían en caso de que nos hiciese falta paja para cambiársela a los caballos.

Arthur consideró seriamente el colarse en su cuarto por la noche y arrancarle esos "hermosos cabellos" uno a uno.

- Te vamos a llevar a Francia.- le dijo otro día, cuando llevaba unos dos meses en su casa.

- No tengo ninguna intención de moverme de aquí.

- La respuesta correcta es "no soy digno de tal honor, pero muchas gracias". Y no era una pregunta, era una orden.

- Tú no me das órdenes a mí.

- Sí, sí que lo hago. Puedes aceptar de buen grado, o puedes discutirlas, pero el resultado va a ser el mismo.

* * *

Se había imaginado un lugar totalmente diferente.

Mirando a Francia, había pensado que su casa sería una especie de lugar en el que gente se vestía y comportaba de una manera refinada, un poco superficial, pero perfectamente educada, todos vestidos con ropajes caros y ricos. Pero no, aunque había de estos también, entre el pueblo había gente tan fea y tan sucia como en cualquier lugar del mundo.

Sin embargo cuando Francia le señalaba a un lado y a otro, parecía que estaba describiendo el paraíso. Arthur se preguntaba si estaban viendo lo mismo, pero Francis parecía tener una extraña habilidad para ver solo lo que le interesaba. Era imposible no dejarse llevar un poco por su entusiasmo…

- Es normal que te sientas incómodo entre gentes tan refinadas.

Aunque siempre tenía que fastidiarlo.

- No me siento nada incomodo.

- Pues abres mucho la boca, como si estuvieses sorprendido.

- Lo que estoy es aburrido. No paras de hablar.

- Qué desagradecido. Con la ilusión que me hacía que vinieses.

Aquello lo pilló desprevenido. Era la primera vez que Francia demostraba tener buenos sentimientos.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro que sí. Esperaba que aquí en casa fuera más fácil educarte.

Arthur esperaba que también le enseñasen uno de esos grandes campanarios normandos de los que tanto le habían hablado, para ver si podía tirarlo desde lo alto.

Esa también fue la primera vez que vio la abadía a la que su destino estaba ligado. Aunque Saint-Étienne entonces no era más que un montón de rocas y unos cuantos muros a medio construir.

- Será preciosa cuando está terminada, ya verás. Tu Torre también.

Su nuevo rey había ordenado construir una Torre en Londres . A Guillermo parecía gustarle tanto construir como comer. Había engordado al menos diez kilos desde la conquista, pero pese a las plegarias que Inglaterra rezaba cada noche, no estallaba. El pueblo no estaba contento con Guillermo, y él menos que nadie. Era un invasor. No se entendían, y nunca iban a hacerlo.

* * *

Llevaba dos semanas en Francia y cada día echaba más de menos su casa. En cambio, Francis cada día estaba más animado.

- Hay otra cosa que quiero enseñarte. – Había irrumpido en su cuarto sin llamar, y sin esperar a que contestase, lo cogió del brazo y lo llevó a rastras a un cuarto donde un montón de mujeres estaban cosiendo algo.

- ¿Vas a hacerme un traje?

- Tú también te has dado cuenta de que te hace falta, ¿no? Pues lo siento, pero es un tapiz.

Se acercó más y pudo ver como todas las mujeres estaban trabajando en la misma tela, lo que parecía un larguísimo trozo de lino. Estaban tejiendo unas extrañas figuras que parecían estar luchando. Había algunas escenas que ya estaban terminadas, donde se veía a los personajes comiendo y charlando.

- ¿Qué es?

- ¿No lo reconoces?

Intentó ver si algunas de las figuras bordadas le resultaba familiar. Francia se desesperaba.

- Estás ciego. Es tu historia. Bueno, la nuestra.

- ¿Ésto? ¿Estos muñecajos tan feos son Guillermo y los demás?

- ¿Muñecajos feos? ¿Tú sabes el trabajo que tiene hacer esto?

- Siguen siendo muy feos. No se parece en nada a los de verdad.

- Estás ofendiendo a las hilanderas.

Y en efecto, todas las mujeres habían dejado de coser y tenían sus ojos clavados en él. Intentó disculparse con ellas, pero Francia le interrumpió.

- ¿Sabes qué? Encargué hacer esto porque pensé que te gustaría. Tener algo que conmemorase como nos conocimos. Pero ya veo que es imposible acertar contigo.

Francia salió de la habitación antes de que pudiera decirle nada. Pensó en seguirle y hablarle, pero posiblemente solo empeoraría la situación. Había un hecho que tenía que aceptar.

Nunca se iban a entender.

* * *

_Rouen, 31 de Mayo de 1431_

La excusa había sido lo de menos. Era algo que iba a suceder tarde o temprano. Pero no había imaginado que fuese a durar que fuese a terminar así.

Hacía rato que todo había acabado, pero aún quedaba mucha gente en la plaza. La mayoría lloraban. Él también quería llorar. Pero no podía.

Francia se había quedado hasta el final. Al pie de la pira donde antes estaba Jeanne.

- Yo no he hecho esto

Lo miró con ojos vacíos.  
- ¿Quieres mi absolución?

- Intenté detenerlos…

- Me da igual. Déjame en paz.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse. No había dado ni tres pasos cuando oyó la voz de Francia a su espalda.

- Los dos hemos hecho esto.

* * *

_Lisboa, 1807_

Esta vez, se le había ido la cabeza totalmente.

Europa estaba patas arriba, y todo el mundo le pedía ayuda a él.

- ¿Es que yo soy el único país competente que queda en Europa?

- Perdona, pero estoy metido en este lío por tu culpa.

Portugal lo miraba enfadado desde el otro lado de la mesa.

- Me pidió que cerrara los puertos a tus naves y no lo hice. Y luego el idiota de mi hermano se ha dejado invadir. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo solo contra los dos?

- Es que no eres solo tú. Ya ha conquistado Italia del Sur. Y avanza por el centro de Europa. ¿Es que nos saben defenderse solos?

Portugal estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- Mira, yo no sé lo que está pasando en el resto de Europa, ni me importa. Lo único que me preocupa ahora mismo es lo que está pasando aquí. Así pues ¿me vas a ayudar, o no?

- Claro que te voy a ayudar.

Lo que no quería confesar es que en realidad se estaba divirtiendo. En el fondo le recordaba un poco al Francia que él había conocido cuando era pequeño

* * *

- No sé para qué he venido

- Para verme a mí. Para recordar mejores tiempos.

- No ha cambiado nada en todos estos siglos. La comida sigue siendo horrible y el clima espantoso.

- El clima es exactamente igual al tuyo. En cuanto la comida, no se puede esperar que tú encuentres el sabor de algo que no esté carbonizado o cubierto de grasas innecesarias. El paladar también hay que entrenarlo. No puedo creer que en todos esos años no aprovechases para aprender algo de mí.

- ¿Y que podrías haberme enseñado tú que fuese de provecho?

- A ser más sincero para empezar. Porque dime la verdad, ¿no hay ni un solo momento, ni uno solo en que no disfrutases de estar conmigo?

Se quedo callado un buen rato mientras Francia le miraba.  
- Si hubo algún momento, lo he olvidado.

Francis se hecho a reír.  
- Qué mentiroso eres.

Es por eso por lo que no le gustaba nada Normandía. No sabía si ese sitio le traía buenos o malos recuerdos.

* * *

Bueno, notitas. Este fic tiene unos cuantos errores históricos (premeditados). Para empezar, Normandía no era parte de Francia, era un ducado independiente y vasallos de los primeros. Pero como Himaruya lo puso como Francia, yo me he adaptado a su canon que me venía muy bien. Lo demás lo podéis ver en Wikipedia, pero como fanfiction no deja poner enlaces hago un resumen rápido:

- La Abadía de los Hombres o iglesia de Saint-Étienne es un edificio que está en Caen (capital histórica de Normandía junto con Rouen), construido por Guillermo en Conquistador como pago a la iglesia para que le dejaran casarse con su prima. Unida a ella está la leyenda que teneis al principio, y albergó a toda la población durante el bombardeo aliado (por parte de los ingleses, justamente) durante el desembarco de Normandía.

- La Batalla de Hastings fue la batalla que coronó como Rey de Inglaterra a Guillermo I el Conquistador, hasta ese momento sólo Duque de Normandía. Los motivos son los que he especificado en el fic; Eduardo el Confesor hizo demasiadas promesas.

- Guillermo el Conquistador: Duque de Normandía y Rey de Inglaterra. Creo que he explicado todo lo que hacía falta en el fic. Como detalle, en el Reino Unido no se le recuerda demasiado bien mientras que para los franceses es un heroe.

- El Tapiz de Bayeux: Es un rollo larguísimo de lino (casi 70 metros) que narra la historia de la conquista de inglaterra y la batalla de Hastings por parte de Guillermo. Durante tiempo se rumoreó que lo realizó la Reina Matilde (su mujer), pero hoy parece improbable. Es patrimonio de la humanidad, y por su estructura a veces se le ha considerado el primer comic de la historia.

Y esto es todo, espero que os haya gustado, y si me dejáis un review, yo tan contenta. Besitos


End file.
